


Wake Me Up

by daniwillfly



Series: Ed Appreciation Trilogy [1]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwillfly/pseuds/daniwillfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of seperation, Aveline is reunited with her highschool sweetheart, Ed Sheeran. Will they fall in love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here, so please don't be harsh on me? Thanks!  
> [please try to ignore the typos and terrible grammar haha]  
> Prompt : Ed Sheeran -- Wake Me Up  
> 1/3

            It wasn't until 6 pm that Aveline decided that she should have taken her eye drops instead of going to this wedding party with alcohol and 'people'. Now she was paying for being such an irresponsible young lady, as her mother would put it. Killing time with the blindness and broken lenses, Aveline plugs in her ear buds and directs her thumb to press play. She knew how to get there by heart, since she listens to way too much music. Aveline was rather an introvert and didn't like many people to begin with. There were times where she and her friend Michelle would go out for drinks, but those nights never really worked out. Michelle would always insist on going home after the first 45 minutes of drinking, but Aveline couldn't stop. The next morning is usually, "what it feels like to transition from hell to Satan's stomach. So much pain...." as told by Aveline. She's a heavy alcoholic but you couldn't tell by a years’ worth of first glances. Her hair would sit on her shoulder as her eyes glistened and changed colors with the seasons of the year. Her face was full and was decorated by acne scars and a small mole on the side of her jaw. Her glasses (now broken) sat slightly crooked on her nose that was bigger than small, but smaller than big. Her father calls it 'perfect', but she would disagree. She was simply beautiful, yet didn't believe it. Not a single bit.

 

                Her brothers, Gale and Devin planned a wedding party for James and his wife Melissa, mutual friends of the siblings. They invited everyone from college, work, and basically anywhere else they could invite people they knew. Strange enough, Aveline's prom date and Michelle's ex-boyfriend from high school, Edward, was there also. "Oh what a joy." Aveline muttered to herself before ordering the drink that would lead to many -- Absolut Vodka. She prayed and prayed that they wouldn't cross paths for just this one evening. Aveline had a simple attire for the event at hand- a white and blue dress with lace and a black belt. The collar hung just below her collar bone and the sleeves sat on her elbows with solid cuffs. The dress stopped right at her knees. Aveline's hair sat on her shoulders while her ears were decorated with pearl studs. Her feet were terribly sore from her Nine West heels and her nails were solid black. Her face was bare of makeup except for eyeliner and Chap Stick.

 

"Your hair.” Edward stuttered a moment before running a hand through his hair and approaching Aveline. His hands were shaking but he tried to ignore how nervous he was just to talk to Aveline. _I mean, God she was beautiful. Rather, she IS beautiful! She will never know just how beautiful she is to me. Her eyes turn from green to gray and wow why did we ever stop talking-_

“Yes?” She spoke softly over the rest of the room mingling. His eyes couldn’t tear away from hers and she was fated to do the same. The light was dim yet she could somewhat see his blue eyes glimmering from the patio light. His eyes were so bright even a blind person could see. Even though James’ backyard stretched over three acres and a cow, it felt like the rest of the world faded to black as the clock struck 8pm. It was dark and her eyes screamed “Wow he looks... suddenly adorable." Apparently, neither one of them had said a word to each other until Devin stormed out of the house with a martini in his hand and an agitated Jennifer following closely behind. "Jennifer is giving me hell right now." He huffed angrily before taking out a pack of cigarettes and offering both Ed and Aveline a stick. Ave didn’t decline and neither did Ed. Both reaching for the same stick, their faced flushed red as Ed let Aveline take the first cigarette. Devin didn't pay any attention to the sudden chemistry between the two and continued to light everyone's cigarette while attempting to ignore Jennifer's nagging. "Jesus Dev, you don't know a single thing when it comes to moderation. I mean my God, have you heard of the term Near Death?!" Jennifer shouts in his ear while Ed and Ave finally break eye contact and watch the couple fight in front of the bartender. "Awkward." Ed mutters under his breath and Ave chuckles along with the red head. "I think we should leave these two alone." He chuckles while taking Aveline's hand and leading her towards the secluded rick garden not too far from the patio. The moon was full and the snow was covering the ground in a thick sheet of white flakes as they sat on rocks engraved with drawings of flowers and butterflies. Aveline couldn't help but to feel warm inside from the memories that were created there.

"He never lit your cigarette, did he?" Ed spoke softly as he raised an eyebrow at her. "No, not at all. Do you have a light?" She asked, poking out the stick in her hand. "Sure." He follows, pulling out his lighter and placing the flame at the end of her stick. She then places the cigarette in her mouth and takes a drag. “You kept it." He says, pointing towards her necklace. It was a heart pendant he made for her when they went to the beach for spring break their senior year. "Yeah. It’s nice, I guess. ““You guess?” He began laughing so heavily, it seemed like he was... nervous? "Why do you sound so nervous?” Aveline smiled and giggled while holding her cold cheeks. "Ah, well... uh..." He began as he tapped his foot and looked away from her grey irises.

 

They sat and spoke for hours and hours on end as the snow continue to fell on their heads and shoulders. It was 1am and they hadn't reached a stopping point in their conversation. Aveline was shivering terribly. Her eyes were bloodshot red from the absence of her eye contacts and her legs were bare. "Are you okay?" He asked while watching her arms and legs shiver and listened to her teeth chatter. "Totally fine. I just can't see anything-" "Here." He shoves his glasses onto her face since both of their vision was equally terrible. (An: I don't know how to grammar). "Oh. Um, thanks." Aveline mumbles, blinking a few times before her vision clears up. She can clearly see Ed taking his eye drops. "It’s late. We should go." Ave suggest while getting up and dusting off her dress. "I-I'll drive you home then, so you don't have to get a cab home." (An: Let’s just pretend that he knows how to drive) He takes her hand in his and pulls her close while sliding that same hand around her waist. "Oh dear...” she mutters under her breath as they continue to walk towards the house.

"What? You uses to love it when I did that."

"Are you sure you're talking about me or about Michelle?"

"Oh God I'm so sorry I-"

"No, you’re fine. I'm just teasing. “She laughed before unconsciously placing her head on his shoulder.

"I left my house keys in the living room. Do you mind if I go get them?"

"No you're totally fine. I can wait outside." He smiles before taking his hand away from her waist and kissed her cheek before walking towards his car. Aveline blushed heavily and didn't dare look his way after his lips touched her face. I mean, the stubble is pretty hot she thought to herself as she held her chest together after her pulse ran from zero to one hundred in a second. It couldn't help but to dance and sing inside her chest. Baron von Edward Christopher Sheeran just kissed her cheek! That's the closest we've been for almost three years.

 

After grabbing her keys from the coffee table that was surrounded by drunk Devin and Gabe, Aveline tip toed her way outside and waved to Ed.

"Ready?"

"Yes." She smiled before getting in the passenger seat and waiting for him to drive off.

 

After what only seemed like minutes, they were parked in front of her apartment building. "Thanks for taking me home, Ed. I appreciate it. Mind if you come up for a drink before you head home? It’s only, let’s see, 2:30 in the morning...” She chuckled and got out of the car before Ed could answer.

 

The clock struck 3:15am and after what seemed like hours of suggestions of anything else, Ed reluctantly popped 'Shrek' into the DVD player. "You've seen this movie twelve times already!" He shouts playfully before sitting next to her and pressed play on the remote. "Oh whatever." She smiles before turning off the lights.

"Are you comfortable?”

"Yeah"

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

"I’ll get you a blanket.” he says

"No need to.  I'm fine. “She sighs, waving her hand so he could scoot closer to her.

Without hesitation, he pulls her onto his lap as he holds her in his arms. Aveline's heart skips a beat and so does Ed's.

"You're really risky tonight.” Aveline says, failing at trying to seem like she has no feelings for him.

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, Okay?” he says before placing his eyes on the screen.

Aveline didn't know if it was okay to do this. But what was she doing wrong, exactly? Feeling her eyelids become heavy, she turns on her side and lies her head against his chest and falls asleep to the beat of his heart. Maybe this was meant to happen, she thought. Then she felt a pair of lips mesh with hers as the body under hers shifted closer to her. She quickly opened her eyes and saw just how close he was. It was very satisfying indeed. Once he pulled away, Aveline looked him in the eyes, placed his glasses back on his face and kissed him again with her hands on his shoulders. Ed smiles into the kiss and slides his hands around her waist, rubbing his nose against hers. Maybe this was supposed to happen, she though


End file.
